Nowadays, use of LCD devices becomes increasingly widespread. A conventional LCD device comprises a backlight module, which further comprises a light source module and a light guide plate. The light source module is disposed at a light incident side of the light guide panel and is implemented by conventional LEDs. Each LED lamp has a certain view angle range (e.g., an elliptical LED lamp). As shown in FIG. 1, an elliptical LED lamp 11 has a view angle range of 120°. When a plurality of LEDs lamps 11 are arranged linearly on a light guide plate 12, a light emission blind area exists between two adjacent LED lamps 11 due to restriction of their view angle ranges. If a light incident surface of the light guide plate 12 is very close to the LED lamps 11, then no light rays will pass through a region of the light guide plate 12 that corresponds to the light emission blind area. Consequently, the region corresponding to the light emission blind area appears to be dark while other regions illuminated by light rays of the LED lamps 11 appear to be bright, thus causing alternate dark and bright regions. This will further cause poor light mixture performance due to hot spots generated at the light incident side of the LCD device. Increasing the distance between the light guide plate 12 and the LED lamp 11 may eliminate the hot spots, but this makes the view angle range of the LED lamps 11 even smaller and consequently degrades the utilization factor of light rays.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an LCD device and an LED package structure thereof that can solve the aforesaid problem.